


Looking for Forgiveness

by LoveGems1



Series: A New Relationship [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Bashing, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, Healing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley trying to be a good mom, Other Characters - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: What if Ron finds Hermione cheating, and his family knew about it? Not for Hermione, Harry, or Ginny fans
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Molly Weasley & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Weasley Family, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Tatiana Lovelace(OC), past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship
Series: A New Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Looking for Forgiveness

Ron looks at Hermione with hurt and betrayal. The redhead knew that he fucked up and that the woman that he loves goes behind his back and betrays him. The witch knew that Ron would never betray her like that. Not again. 

Ron was working overtime whenever he could, to get the perfect ring so that he could propose to her. However, on the night that he was able to go home early, Ron caught his girlfriend with his ex-best friend and his enemy. 

Hermione cheated on Ron with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The redhead had to step back when both Hermione and Harry try to get close to him. Draco looked ashamed and, in an ugly way, makes Ron happy. The bathroom opened, and to Ron's disbelief, Ginny walked out. 

His baby sister sees him and tries to cover herself. Ron looks at the four, summons what he truly needs, and leaves the house. He goes to his childhood home. Before the man goes away, the redhead wants to know the rest of his family's reactions. Ron figures, maybe they haven't told the others, but he can't be sure.

"Mum? Are you and everyone home?" Ron asks his family. The brothers are in the living room with their dad, and their mum is in the kitchen. Ron looks around and sees decorations, causing Ron to be confused.

'What's going on here?' Ron thought. He goes to the kitchen, sees his mum cooking and baking. 

"Mum? What's going on?" Ron asks his mum and has a bad gut feeling and doesn't like it one bit. Molly looks and sees her youngest son and sees hurt and confusion in them. 

"Ron! Didn't you hear, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny are getting married. I thought, Hermione, told you?" Molly tells her youngest. She sees hurt and anger in his eyes. 

"What did Hermione tell you?" Ron asks, keeping his tone natural, as he needs to think logically instead of emotionally. He wants to know what's going on. 

"Hermione told us that you two broke it off and that she was seeing Harry, Draco, and Ginny. The dear told us that you were the one that broke it off." Molly says, sensing that something is wrong. 

"Did she now," Ron mutters. The door opens, and the four comes rushing in. Hermione rushes into the kitchen and sees Ron. Molly looks at the five with confusion. 

"Ron, please understand, I love the three. You will always be in my heart, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Please let this be okay between us. Please!" Hermione begs her ex-boyfriend. 

"You two-timing backstabbing bitch. You were cheating on me this entire time, told everyone else, but me that we were done, but you still kept me believing that I had a chance with you. You made me think that we were going to marry and have kids. Instead, you went behind my back, cheated on me with my best friend, my little sister, and your former enemy.

"You want me to accept that, then you are wrong. The family should have at least asked if I even knew about it. You all accepted it without question that you didn't even think that I didn't know about it. You can have this family, but no one will hear from me until I'm ready to talk to you. Goodbye," Ron tells his family and goes away. 

Everyone is stunned by this. Hermione cries while Ginny comforts her girlfriend. Molly looks at the four and smiles at them, as she is conflicted but wants her family happy. Ron will come around. He's a family man; he has to be back.

Seven years later, is when his family hears from him. More like sees him again. The family sees how happy he is. Ron's with a woman with blond hair and doe brown eyes. The two are with a woman with black hair and gray eyes, and the man with blond hair and wide brown eyes. Ron's laughing and talking to the couple while holding onto the blond. 

Ron looks around and sees his family and narrows his eyes, as he feels a tug, the redhead looks at the woman with a smile. The woman looks at what he was looking at, and her eyes widen. The couple goes wide eyes and looks at Ron with concern. 

The redhead sighs, as he sees them approaching. Hermione looks at him with nervousness and starts rubbing her pregnant stomach. Molly sees the woman that Ron's will is also pregnant. Not as far along as Hermione, but enough to a belly. Draco, Harry, and Ginny wrap her in love and affection.

One of the friend gags, causing the others to laugh, and Ron looks at his friends, with a tiny smile, that makes the blond smiled at Ron. Ginny glares at the person, and Ron steps in front of the person. Ron glares at her until she looks away, making Harry and Draco step in front of their wives. 

"How are you, Ron?" Molly asks her youngest. She's nervous, but she wants to make it up to her youngest and doesn't know-how. She should have said something, but she can't change the past. She can be supportive if Ron allows it. Ron looks at her with an unknown look.

The family sees Ron not knowing what to do. The blond that Ron is with looks at him and looks at his mother. She turns to her and gives Molly her hand. Molly reaches out and shakes it.

"I'm Tatiana Weasley nee Lovelace. I'm a witch at the Gokinns, School Of Magics. I'm the Potions Master there. I married Ron three years ago." Tatiana is looking at Ron for confirmation, who nods in agreement. Tatiana smiles and kisses her husband's cheek.

Molly smiles at her daughter-in-law and sees how kind she is. She sees the love the two share, and it warms her heart. She just wants her babies happy, and that is alright with her.

"Why, Potions?" Harry asks in a disbelief tone that Ron glares at him with a warning. Tatiana looks unimpressed with Harry. The Weasley family sees a fire in her eyes and takes a step back.

"Because it's a fascinating subject that I like and good at. I loved my teacher, and my dad was a Potions Master. My dad died when I was little, and he let me help him in his labs. My cousin, Winter, who's like my sister, can agree." Tatiana looks at the woman behind her, who agrees with her sister. Harry takes a step back and looks away. 

"Look, I don't care what happened to the three of you, Potter, I don't like you. I think you were a nice person, but somewhere you're letting trauma into your life, that's affecting decisions. Ron's still recovering from what you and your husband and wives did, and I just want my husband to be happy." Tatiana tells a shock Potter. Hermione and Ginny are crying, while Harry fusses to them, while Draco looks at Ron.

"I'm sorry that you found out the way that you did. I should've told you, but I didn't. We might not have a relationship, but we are family, and I do like you, Ron, and I want you happy, and this woman makes you happy." Draco tells Ron, who sadly smiles at him. 

"If we could, we would like to be apart of your life. I just want my son back." Molly tells Ron, and Ron goes to his mom and hugs her. He wants his family back, and it does hurt, but not like before. They will learn how to be a family again, and it will take time, but Ron has his family.


End file.
